


pink dahlia

by amadeusofnohr



Series: FEmslash Feb 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Mild Blood, Minor fighting, Pre-Timeskip, fefemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusofnohr/pseuds/amadeusofnohr
Summary: Leonie and Hilda are sent to collect plants for the Professor. It's an easy enough task... until it isn't. Fodlan really could use less plot-convenient bandits.(For #FEFemslash on twitter, day 2: flower crowns)
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FEmslash Feb 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: FE Femslash February 2020





	pink dahlia

Hilda groaned. For the fifth time in the last twenty minutes alone. Leonie had lost count of how many times she’d heard that in the past hour that they’d been on the road together. It had been funny the first time, but now Leonie was just sick of it.

“Hey, no one’s forcing you to come along. Feel free to go ahead and turn back if you’re just gonna be sour company.”

“Actually, I  _ am _ being forced. Professor Byleth found out about all the weekly chores I wasn’t doing. It was this or shoveling pegasus dung.” Hilda sighed dramatically, taking one hand off the reins to wipe at her forehead.

“Good to know you like me more than pegasus poop,” Leone replied dryly.

“Well, I thought I’d be able to sleep on the way, which is why I chose this. But the road’s way too bumpy!”

“You can have a nap before we head back.  _ After _ you help me gather the flowers the Professor wants.” Leonie patted the side-pouch she’d tucked the alarmingly lengthy parchment into.

“I swear they made up that list just to punish us. There’s no way one person needs all those useless flowers. They’re pretty sure, but we have most of those in the Greenhouse. This is a waste of time.”

“I think I saw some poisonous ones on here. Too dangerous to just keep in a public space.”

Hilda squawked in disbelief. “Were they gonna warn us?”

“They did. I even have gloves.” Leonie stared her down until Hilda averted her gaze with  _ another _ groan. Leonie knew Hilda didn’t hate doing anything. Leonie was wearing a charm Hilda had made for her, all of her own volition. She supposed it made sense to only want to put effort into things you were interested in. It just seemed pointless of Hilda to come all the way to Garreg Mach if training, let alone fighting, wasn’t one of those interests.

She would never say it in front of Hilda, but Leonie was also a bit miffed at being asked to run errands an hour away from the monastery. Sure, knowing some common harmful and helpful plants was a good survival skill to have, but picking a bunch of random flowers didn’t exactly seem relevant to any kind of training. Training to be a florist, maybe.

But at least it was an excuse to get to ride. She gave her mount a friendly pat on the neck. “It’s fun to stretch your legs to some new scenery, huh?”

“I bet my horse would rather be napping. I’m sorry, poor girl, the Professor’s a big meanie.” Hilda cooed.

Leonie elected to let that comment slide, lest she get drawn into another circular argument. They were close enough now that she didn’t need the distraction.

They found themselves, appropriately, in a large meadow. One of the edges bordered the damp ground of a swamp, which was where Leonie suspected the more dubious plants would be growing.

“I call  _ not _ the muddy side,” Hilda made a face. Leonie rolled her eyes, but let out a little huff of amusement. She hadn’t expected any less.

“We’ll make it fair.” Leonie pulled out their list and ripped it cleanly in half, handing Hilda her portion along with a pair of gloves. “Don’t slack. I’ll be watching!”

“Yeah, yeah, the sooner I finish the sooner I can be back in my room, you know.”

Fair enough. Leonie would leave her to it, then. She focused on her own tasks. All the swampy flowers were on her list, so she opted to gather those first. Give the muck some time to try before she put her feet anywhere near her horse.

It was a cloudy day, so the sun wasn’t as merciless as it could’ve been. But, it was still late spring-time, still hot enough to make Leonie crave some water like nothing else, though. It’d be a reward for when she was halfway done.

On her way to retrieve her flask from her horse, she snuck a peek over at Hilda. She was crouched down, diligently plucking flowers. And… weaving them together.

“Hilda!” She turned to face her fully, hands on her hips. Couldn’t that wait ‘til they were done?

Hilda looked up, face poised to argue, and then her eyes widened. “Leonie! Behind you!”

And then Leonie felt an arrow dig into her shoulder, sending her staggering forward. She caught herself before she fell, whirling around to keep herself between the enemy and Hilda as she drew her bow. Her bow and quiver were slung over her back, and they had managed to block most of the impact, so she could still shoot.

Well, she’d shoot if she could see anyone. She heard Hilda scrambling to her feet behind her. Had she packed a weapon?

“Bandits?”

“What do you want? Come out and face us!”

The forest around them was silent, and then came three more arrows, released too quickly together to be from just one person. Leonie swore and ducked, hoping Hilda was doing the same.

There were no more arrows, but there was squelching. They’d been hiding in the swamp?

“Yer students of Garreg Mach, aren’t ya?” Of the three ruffians who emerged, this one was clearly the leader. They were all dressed in drab clothes, covered in various stains and tears, but this guy was the largest, and he had the most impressive weapon. A large, silver axe, untarnished. He must’ve acquired it recently for it to be in such good condition.

“And what about it?” Leonie kept her bow trained right on the boss’ forehead, more as a threat than anything. She didn’t want go straight to lethal shots. She’d be faster than either of his two lackeys. Or else they were both toast. Leonie had brought her lance, but it was on her horse’s saddle. No chance to grab it now.

“Lots of children of nobles. Bet yer family’s would pay a pretty ransom for yer safe return.”

“There’s commoners there, too. You’re looking at one.” There really wasn’t any way to pass Hilda off as a commoner, though. And even this guy was smart enough to know it.

“Get them!”

Leonie let her arrows fly, going for the uncovered parts of the sidekicks. One arrow pierced right into his knee, sending him tumbling to the ground. It wouldn’t be a deep hit, but it would help. She got the other grunt in the shoulder (hah! payback!), and then he was on her, sword drawn.

She deflected the first hit with the metal limb of her bow, stepping backwards she went. If she could just get to her horse —

Except, the boss had gone to the side and was right behind her. Her only warning was the sound of metal whooshing through the air. She twisted at the last second, and instead of having her head chopped off, the axe tore through her collarbone and chest. And now her back was exposed to the other man’s sword.

“HIYAH!”

The head of a lance appeared inches from Leonie’s side, sticking straight through the stomach of the lackey. The boss jumped back as Leonie fell to one knee, clutching her wound. Hilda withdrew the lance, whirling it menacingly as she stepped in front of Leonie.

“I was already sweaty, and now look. Why didn’t you guys just mind your own business?”

The lance had a disadvantage at such close range, especially with Leonie in the way. She fumbled for her bow. It was dented, but she could still help. He went for a hefty swing, feet planted firm, that Hilda deftly caught, lance held horizontal across her face. He had left himself wide open. Leonie fired, right at the radial nerve. The man grunted as his hand involuntarily flexed, his grip on the axe loosened. So of course Hilda jerked the lance up, tearing his weapon from his hands.

“I’ll be taking this. Leonie, catch.” Hilda tossed the lance away with one hand, smugly catching the axe with the other. Leonie smiled weakly through her pain, groping for the lance and using it to stand herself back up as Hilda finished off the two remaining foes. Unfortunate, that such a peaceful day had come to that. But she supposed the mercenary life wouldn’t really be any better. Better to get used to it now.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hilda was frowning, right in front of Leonie now, peering at her wound. “I don’t know any of that first aid stuff.”

The ache was fading now, and the bleeding had mostly stopped. “It looks worse than it is,” Leonie assured her, taking a moment to retrieve her jacket from her waist and press it to her chest. “Oh- oh no!”

Hilda looked around. “What? What?”

“I- it’s silly. But I was wearing that charm you made for me. I, uh, think it got caught in the crossfire. Your hard work’s been wasted.” she said mournfully. It didn’t have the same rustic appeal to it that Geralt’s did, but it had still been a thoughtful gift from a friend. A friend she’d spent all day arguing with. “I’m sorry.”

Hilda gaped, hands fluttering up to help hold Leonie’s compress. “I can make another one. A better one. There’s plenty of good material here. What do you think I was collecting extras for? Just shut up for now.”

Maybe she’d lost more blood than she’d thought. She let herself be man-handled back towards her horse, wound now thoroughly wrapped.

“The Professor can come get the rest themself if this is what’s going to happen,” Hilda grumbled. “You! You’re not getting this kind of effort out of me again, so you better savor it. My gentle, tender, nurturing touch. And.. don’t die. I’m making you an even better charm. This one will bring good luck. And be made of stronger materials.” And then Hilda sighed, and pressed a kiss to Leonie’s cheek.

Her face went warm. So she still had some blood left after all. “No dying. Got it.” How could she, knowing what she had to look forward to? It’d be a waste.


End file.
